Un Deseo Débil
by ArikaFD
Summary: Rin y Len están truncados en el horrible presente. Androides por todos lados y ellos son los únicos humanos que quedan. Su misión: Sobrevivir y encontrar una solución. ¿Podrán?
1. Supervivencia

Bueeeeenas! –choca contra un bote lleno de cositas vocaloidescas(?).- Bien bien! Vuelvo yo! La gran Arika con una Historia que les parará los pelos de punta D! Uu

Ah, Es la PRIMERA Historia de Vocaloid Rin&Len Que hago. OJO, Contiene lo que son insinuaciones, y muy pocas, si quieren un verdadero RinxLen, no lo encontrarán en esta historia, puede que a la otra que escriba si~-se ríe.-

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a la Compañía YAMAHA/CRYPTON

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del video en el que está basado. "Ichiru no Negai". No digo que fue esto lo que ocurrió. Pero al menos narro el punto de vista de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el transcurso de esto.

Enjoy~

**UN DESEO DÉBIL**

En cualquier momento despertaré... Pero no se cuando será 'ese' momento...

Me encuentro ahora entre una cuerda floja... La vida y la muerte.

- Len...- Escucho que una frágil voz pronuncia mi nombre. No puedo distinguirla... Después de todo, estoy inconsciente.

Intento llegar a aquella luz que tanto me ilumina. Camino hacia ella. Poco a poco se aleja y me deja sumido en la oscuridad e intento escapar de alguna manera.

Sigo corriendo, desesperado por encontrar una salida cerca de ese lugar... Quieto y tranquilo.

Vuelvo a escuchar aquella melodiosa voz que invoca mi nombre una y otra vez, cada vez más frágil y quebradiza. Comienzo a notar como esa voz se transforma en un arrullo para mí. Un canto que poco a poco me da una salida de esa tranquilidad.

Corro hacia ella y logro salir de ahí. Comienzo a abrir mis ojos poco a poco. Me encuentro inmóvil, y débil. Intento levantarme y mi esfuerzo se vuelve inútil y escaso.

Volteo hacia un costado de donde estoy y veo una figura femenina, parecida a mí.

Espera... ¿Parecida a mí? ¿Estoy soñando?

¿Eres tu? ¡Realmente eres tú! Estas viva y... ¿Preocupada?

- Len... Despierta, por favor...- Escucho como tu voz me dice que me levante de mi viaje astral. Te escucho. Yo se que te escucho. Tú sabes que te escucho.

- No me dejes... Te necesito. Len, por favor Len, por favor...- Tu hermosa voz ahora se escucha ahogada y realmente quebrada.

Estoy haciendo algo mal, lo se.

En ese momento, hago lo imposible por mover mi mano izquierda. Es inútil.

- Len... No Len... -tu voz se escuchaba aun mas ahogada cada segundo que la oía.

Entendía el porque de ese cambio. Oía mis latidos por medio de una máquina que me mantenía vivo. Poco a poco el sonido se alentaba... Estabas llorando.

No, no puedo morir. Aun no... No puedo dejarte sola. No puedo!

... Debía evitar que siguiera enmudeciéndose más.

-Len...- me susurraste llorando. Mientras tomabas mi mano.- Siempre me has estado protegiendo... Y ahora estas pagando mi precio. ¡Eso no es justo! -oigo como tu puño retumba contra la mesa mientras algunas lágrimas tuyas acarician mi débil mano sujetada por ti.

Era demasiado para mi. No podía soportar la culpa. Era insoportable el tan solo saber que el responsable de tu inmenso dolor era yo.

Maldición. Aquel sonido que indicaba mis latidos se oía cada vez menos.

- ¡Len No! ¡Len despierta! ¡Demonios despierta..! - Oí como llorabas desesperadamente y te sofocabas contra mi inmóvil pecho. Y yo no podía ni moverme para aunque fuera consolarte.

... El sonido se prolongó... Por uno ensordecedor y largo.

- ¡Len No! ¡AUXILIO! -decías llorando aun mas desesperada y me movías con tanta energía.

Ya no podía moverme... Era tarde.

Personas llegaron a la sala y me llevaron a otro lugar... Lejos de ti.

¡Esto no es justo! ¡Ella no se lo merece! No merece sufrir por mí de esta manera... Debo volver. Déjenme volver.

La nueva humanidad pronto llegara por ella, prometí protegerle. Y eso haré... Cueste lo que cueste.

Siento algo eléctrico chocar contra mi cuerpo y despierto de forma involuntaria, respirando como si hubiera dado mil vueltas a la casa.

Dejo de respirar por unos segundos y luego doy una profunda inhalación, recostándome en la camilla.

Me mirabas alegre, llorando. Podía verte tocando la ventana que estaba junto a mi. Sonreí mientras poco a poco alce mi mano, posándola en el mismo lugar que la tuya.

- Nunca... Te dejare, jamás lo olvides Rin.- Pronuncio con dificultad mientras sigo sonriendo y tu me respondes con el mismo gesto.

- Len... Gracias al cielo. - Sonreíste mientras me mirabas con esos ojos que me volvían loco.

Las otras personas nos miraban con una horrible indiferencia. Esa indiferencia que te hacia sentir como una rata de laboratorio. En el que todos te miran y te juzgan por que apariencia tienes.

Voltee hacia ellos. Solo pude sonreír y volver la mirada a mi dulce hermana.

En ese momento, me coloque mis audífonos. Bendito sea, alguna forma útil para este aparatejo y poder hablar con ella aunque fuera un poco.

- Len... ¿Estas bien?-

-Lo estoy... Descuida.-

- ¿Estas seguro?

- ¿Alguna vez... Te he mentido?-

Te veías aliviada, pero sobre todo feliz y contenta. Era lo que mas me importaba... Tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa con la que despertabas todas las mañanas, esa sonrisa que me volvía loco cada vez que hacia juego con tu mirada.

- Ten paciencia Len... Pronto saldremos de aquí.- me decías con ese tono de dulzura.

- Que... Sea pronto.- Balbucee con dificultad.- No soporto ni un segundo mas e-en este sitio.

En verdad no aguantaba más.

Oímos gritos desde afuera del quirófano.

No... No ahora...

- Los robots!- Gritaste, asustada.

- Quiero que te escondas, ¡Pero ya mismo Rin!- Ignore mi estado de dificultad y me pare de esa estúpida camilla.

No me importaba nada más. Solo el saber que estabas a salvo me hacia sentir vivo.

Entraron al lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Escondido, te busque con la mirada. Entre las casetas vi tu rubio cabello y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta corrí hacia ti, abrazándote.

- Len... Tengo miedo.-

- Cálmate. No hagas ruido.

Destruían todo a su paso... Mataban a TODOS a su paso. Te abracé con más fuerza que antes e intenté calmarte.

-¿Crees que nos encuentren? - Temblaste. Y te callé casi en el acto.

Tenía miedo. Tú tenías miedo.

Me fijé que no hubiera nada para poder empujarte fuera de las casillas y trasladarte a otro sitio, más seguro. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ellos, por supuesto, a su distancia.

- ¡Ustedes~! ¡Vengan por mí! -Les grité. No pensé en ese instante. Solo pensé en protegerte.

-Len, ¡No lo hagas! -Saliste del escondite. No fue buena idea lo que hiciste.

Los androides me ignoraron y corrieron hacia ti, yo hice lo mismo. Tomé algún pedazo de metal y corrí como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Penetré a uno de ellos en el pecho con aquella vara de metal, hice lo mismo con los demás. Acabé con una herida en el brazo, pero eran rasguños fuertes, nada más.

te acercaste a mí y seguidamente junté mi cuerpo con el tuyo en un abrazo protector. Acaricié tu cabello el cual olía a naranjas, para calmarte.

- Len, estás herido... -tomaste mi brazo con suma delicadeza. Me dolía; pero eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que pude haber sentido el verte morir.

- No es nada, Rin. Estoy bien. - Te sonreí. No me gustaba que te preocuparas por mí.- Y ¿Tú estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien. - Seguiste viendo mi brazo fijamente. Me estaba comenzando a incomodar.- Vamos, ¡hay que curarte! ¡Deben de haber todavía doctores!

- Rin, es tarde. -Te detuve con mi mano. Era inevitable.- Ya no hay nadie... - suspiré y me puse junto a ti, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.- Quedamos nosotros...

- Debe haber alguien además de nosotros. - No querías creerlo. Igual yo. Pero en ese instante... Éramos los únicos humanos sobrevivientes.

- Somos los únicos humanos restantes, Rin. - Seguí caminando junto a ti, hasta llegar a la salida.

Sobrevivir... Esa era nuestra misión.


	2. Hallazgos

He vuelto! –saluda saluda.- Ok ehmmm, sé que los estoy subiendo algo rápido nwnUu Pe-pero bueno! Cuando uno ya tiene todo listo, uno va deprisa xDUu

2Do Cap! Disfruten!

* * *

Estábamos solos. No había nada, ni nadie, que nos pudiera socorrer.

Seguimos caminando hasta un pequeño refugio, muy familiar.

- Lo conozco... - Me dijiste, mientras caminabas, y tocabas cada objeto que yacía en el lugar.

- ¿Esto?- Toqué con delicadeza las paredes. Eran de metal oxidado, cubierto de polvo y rojo.

Rojo... _Sangre._

Seguí caminando junto a ti. Había ropajes y demás tirados en el suelo.

Eran... Iguales a las nuestras

¿Era posible?

- Len, esto es... -Comenzaste a diferir. Te agachaste, tocando el suelo.

Ese suelo... _Rojo._

Seguí viéndote, analizando y recordando. Me acerqué a ti y me agaché para verte.

Me miraste fijamente.

- Es nuestro refugio. - Dijiste, sorprendida. ¿Nuestro refugio? ¿ESE refugio?

- ¿Nuestro? - Vi con detenimiento el lugar. Había un pequeño cubículo donde yacía una cápsula.

Aquella capsula, se me hacía familiar.

MUY Familiar...

- ¡Rin! - Te grité, asustado. Corriste hacia mí y una cara de horror se dibujó en tu rostro.

Eran _**cuerpos.**_

Los cuerpos de nuestros padres... Tirados en el suelo, descuartizados, podridos.

Y lo recordé, aquel horrible día.

**. . .**

_Huíamos de los androides, asustados. Estábamos siendo protegidos por nuestros padres._

_Ellos, nos cuidaban a nosotros._

_Y yo, cuidaba de ti._

_Corrimos como pudimos, hasta que tu pie se había atascado en alguna parte que, por estos momentos, no recuerdo. _

_- ¡RIN! -te grité con miedo, mientras intentaba sacar tu pie del lugar. Nuestro padre fue a socorrernos, deteniendo a los robots._

_Finalmente pude sacar tu pie de donde estaba y corriste. Pero yo me quedé._

_- ¡Padre! - Le advertí. Tenía miedo de perder a mis padres con tan sólo siete años de edad._

_- ¡Busca a tu madre y pon a tu hermana a salvo, pronto! - Me respondió. Sin más le miré preocupado y corrí para ir a por nuestra madre, y a por ti._

_Había llegado tarde. Nuestra madre murió, protegiéndote. Te abrazaba de una forma protectora y cerré los ojos, esperando que algo pasara._

_De ahí, ocurrió un choque de metal y abrí mis ojos._

_Era mi padre, con heridas graves y manchadas de rojo._

_Estaba a Punto de morir._

_Asustado, te protegí y permanecí detrás de nuestro padre._

_- ¡Papá! - gritaste, intentaste soltarte de mí._

_- ¡Rin, no! - Intenté detenerte. Fue en vano. _

_Corriste y te pusiste frente a nuestro padre. Por suerte, te quité de ahí a tiempo._

_Manchándome de sangre._

_De la sangre de mi padre._

_Lo habían atravesado en el pecho con una cuchilla, bastante grande._

_... Y ahora iban por nosotros._

_Retrocedí poco a poco contigo en mis brazos._

_En ese momento, nuestro padre, nos empujó. Nos empujó a una cápsula. Y la cerró_

_Gritamos de miedo, de dolor._

_Y estuvimos aislados... Hasta que todo acabó._

_Solo recuerdo lo último que nos había dicho nuestro padre._

_**''Ustedes... Tienen que sobrevivir. ''**_

**. . .**

No lo podía creer.

Me tapé la nariz, el olor a carne podrida era insoportable. Pero seguí con la mirada fija.

Viendo sus caras paralizadas. Sus últimas caras de horror.

Estaban podridos, sin órganos. A parecer se los habían comido las ratas.

Tú, no se en que demonios estabas pensando, pero te acostaste cerca de ellos, asustada.

- ¿¡P-Pero que carajos es lo que haces?- Intente levantarte, tú, en medio de tu desesperación, me quitaste de encima de forma violenta.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! - me gritaste. Yo estaba mas que perplejo por tu comportamiento.- Quiero estar... Con mamá y papá.

Ya me estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba... Temblabas. Y mucho.

Me volví a acercar a ti, más cuidadoso. Te abracé y comencé a cantarte, para que así te tranquilizaras un poco.

Terminaste algo llena de sangre al levantarte de ese suelo, pero no me importó.

Después de todo, era la nuestra.

- Quiero que vuelvan, Len...

- También yo.

Suspiré junto a ti, Y terminé durmiéndome, supongo hiciste lo mismo.

Y así pasamos la noche, en nuestro viejo refugio, Con nuestra familia... Nuestra muerta familia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertamos.

Los cuerpos de nuestros padres, ya no estaban.

Tú despertaste primero, y de un grito tuyo me sobresalte.

- ¡Len!-

Desperté, viéndote.

Y luego vi el suelo. Ellos no estaban.

- ¿P-..Pero qué diablos...? - Estaba confundido, eso... Eso no era posible.

Se oyeron risas en el corredor.

Risas de... Nuestra _difunta_ madre.

- ... ¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí, mamá? - Te levantaste con lágrimas en los ojos, esperanzada.

Pero lo que salió de las sombras, no era lo que tú y yo esperábamos.

- Androides... - Susurré por lo bajo. Sentía impotencia al no pode hace nada. Y rabia... Porque habían tomado el cuerpo de nuestros padres y transformarlos en algo horriblemente vivo.

- Rin, ven conmigo... - Mi madre... No, el androide extendió sus brazos hacia ti, intentando engañarte.

Y lo logró.

- Rin, ¡no, detente! - te detuve con mi brazo.

- Pero, ¡mamá!-

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡No es mamá, Rin!

- Pero ella...-

- ¡Rin, reacciona! - te sacudí. Debía sacarte de esa falsa realidad.

Los androides fueron hacia nosotros.

- Len, ven con tu padre... - El androide abrió sus brazos hacia mí.

Solo pude abrazarte y alejarme poco a poco.

- ¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS!-

Estaba asustado.

Estaba _muy_ asustado.

Seguí retrocediendo hasta chocar contra una pared. Se acercaron, poco a poco, Invocando nuestros nombres.

- Rin, ven conmigo... - La androide alzó una mano hasta ti.

- No caigas, Rin... - Apreté tu mano con fuerza, y entendiste el mensaje a momento.

- ¡Tu no eres mi madre! - Gritaste, casi alzándote en mi cuerpo.

El androide transformó su metálica mano en un arpón.

Haciendo que este te rozara la mejilla... Cortándola.

... Me enfurecí.

-¡LA TOCAS DE NUEVO Y TE VOY A...!- No pude terminar la frase, el otro robot me atacó por detrás, apartándote de mí.

- ¿Me vas a que... Hijo? - Ella tocó mi cara con suma delicadeza.- Deja de ser tan rebelde, pequeño Len... Y Ven conmigo.

Me reí en respuesta.

- es bajo que utilices el cuerpo de mi madre, robot... -Me levanté del suelo, con mi mano en el estómago.

- ¿Utilizarlo? -

- Así es. - La miré.- ¡Utilizas el cuerpo de mi madre, y de otros para poder subsistir, bestia horrible!

- No le hables así a tu madre! - La androide sacó nuevamente el arpón y lo puso justo en mi cuello.

Yo... Solo permanecí indiferente.

- ¡Len! - Gritaste, intentando zafarte del agarre del otro robot.

- Déjale esto al pequeño Len, Princesita... -Sonrió macabramente.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? - Retiré el arpón con mi dedo.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo... Pero dejen a mi hermana en paz.

- Len... - Me miraste, confundida. Seguramente pensaste que estaba loco haciendo lo que estaba por hacer.

- Dejarla en paz... - La androide sonrió... Eso no me gustaba.- Bien. Déjala en paz.

- Orden recibida. -Sacó una cuchilla justo encima de tu cabeza.

- ¡RIN! -corrí lo mas rápido que pude y te aparte.

Como consecuencia, fui yo el herido milagrosamente en mi brazo.

- ¡LEN!-

Les clavé una vara de hierro a los dos y tome tu mano.

- ¡Corre! - Sin mas, te hale y huimos juntos de ahí.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en una montaña de vista completa a lo que la humanidad se había convertido.

- No podemos confiar en nadie... ¿Verdad Len? -

- Nosotros somos... Los únicos en quienes confiamos Rin. - Apreté tu mano nuevamente.- Como te dije antes. Somos los únicos sobrevivientes.

- Sobrevivir, ¿Verdad? -

- Justo como lo quiso papá. - volví mi mirada al basto cielo y sonreí.

Lo que ellos desean es que sigamos adelante.

_Y eso haremos, sin importar lo que pase._


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Caminamos por esos peligrosos lares.

Debía estar alerta mientras tú buscabas provisiones. No conseguíamos mucho, pero era algo.

Después de todo, la población se había reducido a torpes pedazos de chatarra andantes.

Te detuviste al ver algo en el suelo.

- ¿Que es esto? -levantaste un viejo papel, con un anuncio.

Y una chica de pelo azul fosforescente. Más bien, celeste.

- Cuidado, Rin... -

Gritaste, contenta. No entendía el por qué.

- Len, ¡Esta es la solución! - Me mostraste el papel. Seguía sin entender.

- N-No... Entiendo. - Mire el papel con más detenimiento.

'' _La fuente de energía mas grande del universo. La base central de todos los androides al fin ha sido creada. ¡Venga verla y cambie su vida para siempre!_ ''

- Ajá, La base de control de los androides... ¿Y luego?-

- ¡Si la desconectamos, todo será norma otra vez!

. . .

No diré nada.

- . . . R-Rin, no hay mas humanos, q-quedamos solo nosotros. -Me sonrojé. Si, pensé eso que piensan.

- ¿Y? - . . . Al parecer no entendías.

- ¿C-Como demonios procreamos? - Estaba más que rojo.

Tu también entendiste, finalmente.

- . . . R-Resolveremos eso luego. -tragaste saliva y seguiste caminando.- ¡Hay que ir allá!

Suspiré y te seguí. Digo, que mas podía perder.

Unos días después, finalmente llegamos.

Nos escabullimos entre los demás androides y pudimos entrar. Entre pasadizos, corredores sin fin.

Había un extraño cuarto especial. Abrí la puerta... Una maquina del tiempo.

Era impresionante.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a la maquina. No lo podía creer.

Era azulada y grisácea. Tenia una capsula a su lado y botones. Supongo era para coordinar donde terminaría el viaje.

- Len! Pudiste encontrar el- -No pudiste terminar tu frase, pues quedaste atónita al igual que yo al ver la magnitud del aparato.- Len, ¿Que es eso?

- Es una. . . Maquina del tiempo.- Parpadee. Tu también lo hiciste.

- ¡Eso es aun mejor!

- No lo creo, Rin. Alterar el tiempo no es bueno.

- Len, ¡que acaso no lo ves? -Me tomaste de los hombros y me sacudiste.- Si cambiamos nuestro pasado, ¡el presente será diferente! ¡No habría androides o masacres!

- Tendríamos... A nuestros padres vivos...

- ¡Exacto, Len! -Sonreíste.- Vamos.

Nos acercamos juntos a la maquina y la analizamos. Su brillo y lo que no esperaba en ella, era nuestra única esperanza.

Nuestra esperanza de _salvar_ al mundo.

Había un botón en toda la tabla de control.

Querías tocarlo, dudabas de eso.

Apreté tu mano, decidido.

- ¿Qué tal si todo no sale como nos lo esperamos?

Me acerque a ti y bese tu mejilla. Tu sonreíste y acariciabas mi cara moviendo tu cabeza con tu cabello.

Quizá éramos lo que éramos, quizá no.

Pero una cosa es segura, eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida.

- Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

Oímos como los androides rompían la puerta.

Sin más, de un manotazo pulsaste el botón. Dejando que la maquina funcionara.

De allí salieron imágenes, _recuerdos_.

Recuerdos de nuestra niñez, _nuestra vida pasada_.

Aparecieron cosas que nunca hicimos, así que, ¿Como no decir que no tuve vidas pasadas?

Vimos cada uno de esos recuadros, y cada situación.

_Un sirviente y una princesa._

_Un prisionero y una enferma._

_Un guerrero y una damisela._

_Huérfanos... Y hermanos._

Todo se detuvo.

Oímos como los androides rompían la puerta. Debíamos apresurarnos.

Vi como ponías las coordenadas, a donde íbamos.

Entonces, ellos rompieron la puerta.

- No ahora... - apreté mi puño con furia, frente a la capsula.

De ahí, algo me empujo, y la cerró.

... Dejavú

- Pero que mier- -Vi como me mirabas fijamente, sin emoción alguna.- ¡Rin, Rin abre la puerta!

- ¡No lo haré!

- ...¿Qué? -Me sorprendí. Comencé a desesperarme y golpete el vidrio- ¡Rin que abras la maldita puerta!

- ¡No! Len... Tu siempre has estado a mi lado. Y ya no quiero ser mas la niña protegida.- Me miraste con aquellos ojos que tanto me enloquecían.

No lo quería creer.

- Rin...

- Llego mi turno de ser yo quien te salve esta vez. -suspiraste y terminaste de poner las coordenadas.

- No... -Posé mi mano sobre el vidrio. Tú hiciste lo mismo.- Rin, no me hagas esto, te lo pido.

- Siempre juntos, Len. -me sonreíste.

Vi a un androide detrás de ti. Horripilantemente igual a... Mí

Sacó todas sus armas y las clavó... En ti.

- ¡RIN NO!- Me desesperé.- ¡RIN!

Te vi, llena de _sangre_.

_Escupiendo sangre_.

Te levantaste con una sonrisa.

- Estoy... Bien. -Cerraste un ojo. Estabas por irte- En el momento que todo haya cambiado, Len... Nos veremos de nuevo.

Entonces, te desvaneciste.

Y yo... Enloquecí.

- ¡RIN!

Grité tu nombre, llorando de dolor.

Quería morir. En ese momento quería morir, solo para estar junto a ti.

Repetía tu nombre, una y otra vez, esperando que me escucharas y que todo sólo fuera un mal sueño.

Uno del cual despertaría y pudiera verte, diciéndome con tu hermosa mirada "_Nada ha pasado, tuviste un mal sueño"_

Pero eso no pasaría, porque todo lo que vivía, desafortunadamente, era real.

_Demasiado _real.

Golpeé el suelo varias veces, furioso de mi mismo.

- Rin... Te lo prometo. ¡Todo será como lo queremos! -Me levanté, con lágrimas en los ojos pero decidido a cambiarlo todo.

Por ti... Era capaz de todo.

Vi como todo desvanecía, la época que conocíamos ya no seria igual.

Y solo tu voz, me guiaría en el viaje.

* * *

Asdasdsadasd NO TIENEN IDEA DE LAS LAGRIMAS QUE SOLTÉ HACIENDO ESTO! –Muere.-

Ok emm, con el cuarto capitulo puedo tardar un poco más ya que, esta historia no ha acabado :'D –Fail-

Espero les haya gustado mucho~esperen el próximo cap o3o…

_**Reviews para esta dulce e Ignorante 3era Gemela Kagamine perdida~?**_


	4. Encuentro desesperado

Aquí vengooooooooooo –choca(?)-

Sadsad perdonen la demora ouo pero aquí esta finalmenteee nwn! Disfrútenlo o3o!

* * *

Desperté.

Estaba oscuro. No podía ver absolutamente nada.

Vi hacia arriba y estaba un agujero, del cual salía un minúsculo rayo de luz

Sin pensarlo, subí como pude y lo alcé.

Era una alcantarilla.

Observé a varios androides de cubrían la zona.

Androides y humanos, juntos… lo recuerdo.

Corrí mientras chocaba con varias personas.

Me veían, estaban preocupadas por mí.

Tenía múltiples heridas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo, contando la sangre de los viejos cuerpos de mis padres que yacía en mi ropa.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había retrocedido.

Vi un cartel, subido a un gran edificio.

"_¡Androides! Lo más nuevo del años 2072! ¡Venga por el suyo!"_

_2072_, había retrocedido _doce_ años… Doce años, de los cuales, se desarrollaría toda esa masacre.

… Y te recordé.

Recordé tus últimas palabras.

"_En el momento que todo haya cambiado, Len, nos volveremos a ver."_

Nos volveremos a ver… Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente.

Me desplomé, estaba sumamente agotado, y ya no daba para más.

Cerré mis ojos poco a poco, hasta que la oscuridad me envolvió nuevamente.

* * *

-¿Pequeño, estás bien? Despierta.-

Oí una voz que demandaba mi levantar.

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco. Estaba en mi cuarto.

Mi _antiguo _cuarto.

- ¿Mamá? - Fue lo primero que articulé al ver a la mujer que se encontraba ahí.

En efecto, era mi _madre_.

- Ah, si quieres llamarme así, adelante.- Me sonrió.- Te encontré tirado en toda la calle, pequeño. Descuida, ya he curado todas tus heridas.- Se rió, ayudándome a levantarme.- Me eres familiar, ¿Ya te he visto?

- Se podría decir que si… - Me tomé la cabeza, viendo con nostalgia aquella pieza.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó, confundida.

- Soy Len Ma-eh… señora.

- ¡Que coincidencia!- Se rió, acercándose a la cuna.- Mi hijo también se llama así.

Me asomé a la cuna.

Te vi a ti, junto a mí. Éramos unos bebes, dos años para ser exacto.

Lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos al verte, y al recordar ese último evento.

Las escondí rápidamente.

- Son Rin y Len. ¿No son hermosos?

- Si… muy lindos. – Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

- Pequeño Len, ¿Dónde están tus padres? No deberías andar solo por las calles.

Mi tonta sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Mis padres… Fueron asesinados por androides.

- ¿Androides? Pero si son inofensivos, pequeño Len.

… _Inofensivos._

Exploté.

- ¡NO SON PARA NADA INOFENSIVOS! –Grité.- ¡Esos malditos robots mataron a toda la humanidad, a mis padres, Y A MI HERMANA TAMBIEN!

Me tiré en el piso, llorando.

- ¿Humanidad? Pero pequeño, nadie ha muerto.

- Aún no, madre.- No resistí llamarla por lo que era, debía explicarle absolutamente todo.- Y A menos que lo cambie todo, ocurrirá. ¡Solo quiero volver a ver a Rin!

- Alto… ¿Qué? –La había confundido.- … ¿Ocurrirá? ¿Rin?... –lo estaba entendiendo. Volteó a ver la cuna y tapó su boca en señal de asombro.- Dios mío… ¿Len?

- Vengo del Futuro, madre. Y no puedo hacer esto solo.

- Esto no es posible… -Miró la cuna. Y luego me miró a mí, realmente confundida.- ¿Tu eres mi hijo? – Yo asentí, decidido.- ¿ Qué… Pasará?

- Algo horrible, de lo que yo seré el único humano sobreviviente… -Volví la vista nuevamente a ella- Sé que mi padre trabaja con el desarrollo de los androides. ¡Hay que detenerlo!

- Len, cálmate. – Estaba atónita. No lo podía creer. Ella me abrazó instintivamente.- ¿Qué pasó allá?

Suspiré.

- Primero fueron ustedes… Si esto continúa, la revelación de los androides no tardará mucho. – La volví a mirar.- Luego fue Rin. –Comencé a llorar, intenté controlarme.

Ella sonrió cuando pude recordarte.

- ¿Quieres mucho a tu hermana, pequeño Len?-

Yo me reí.

- Quererla es poco. – Me asomé entre las rejas de la cuna, viéndote.- Rin es… Lo más valioso que tengo.

- Me alegra que tengas tan hermosa relación con tu hermana.

- Quiero cumplir esa promesa; esa promesa que cambiaríamos el presente y estaríamos juntos, sin importar nada más.

Suspiré nuevamente. Ella me vio confundida.

- ¡Hay que destruir a los androides, ellos serán los únicos habitantes de la tierra!

- Pequeño Len, ¿de qué año vienes? –Pregunto.

La miré nuevamente.

- Vengo del _2084_… -Fruncí el ceño.- Ven conmigo.

* * *

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad

Todo era bastante tranquilo

Había cápsulas de transportes, y refugios que se utilizaron para la tercera guerra mundial.

- Aquí es… -Concluí, tocando aquellas cápsulas.- Este es el lugar. Los androides poco a poco se revelarán, y será muy tarde.

- Len, ¿Qué pasó con Rin? – Preguntó, angustiada por ti.

- Ella… Ella murió por mi culpa. –Bajé la cabeza en respeto. Y de hecho la culpa fue mía por ser un gran despistado. Por mi culpa, te había perdido.

- Cuando alguien muere, nadie tiene la culpa, Len.

- La vi morir, ¡Estaba frente a mí! Y no podía hacer nada. Rin me encerró en la cápsula para… protegerme.

- No te lamentes más, pequeño Len. – Me abrazó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía totalmente seguro.- Eres un hermoso muchacho. –Se rió, alzando mi rostro para que pudiera verme, me sonrojé.- Eres idéntico a tu padre.

Miré por los alrededores.

Allí, frente a los tanques y más lejos, se encontraba aquél lugar donde todo tomaría fuerza.

Corrí.

- Len, ¡Espera!

No pude escucharla, solo seguí corriendo, concentrado, concentrado en cómo reaccionar.

Concentrado en cómo impedir que todo ocurriera.

Golpeé varias veces la entrada.

- _"Quién es? "-_ Una voz que provenía de un intercomunicador me hablaba.

- Un Informante. ¡Deben parar la investigación de androides, asesinarán a la humanidad y no habrá esperanza alguna!

- _"Niño, no tenemos tiempo para jugar…"-_

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Deben creerme!.- Estaba desesperado.

- _"Estás loco. Mejor vete con tus amigos por ahí"._- Colgó.

- ¿Hola? ¡Hey!.- Seguí golpeando la puerta

Luego de casi una hora, cedí.

Me tumbé en el suelo, llorando.

- Rin… Rin, no sé qué hacer. Nadie quiere oírme.- Te decía, creyendo que podrías escucharme.- No puedo solo…

"_**La ventilación, Len…"**_

Subí mi cabeza, consternado.

- ¿Rin?.- Creí haberte escuchado.

"_**Usa el ducto de ventilación, Len…"**_

Levanté mi cabeza, viendo más arriba el ducto que mencionaste.

… Sonreí.

- Siempre sabes qué hacer, preciosa.- Me reí.- Por eso siempre digo que tú eres el cerebro, y yo el apuesto.- me levanté y subí al ducto, gateando.

Luego de un rato llegué a mi objetivo. Pero mi peso no era menos para que el ducto no aguantara y se rompiera.

Caí, en medio de todo el laboratorio.

Un hombre se acercó a mí.

Rubio, de ojos azules, como los nuestros.

- ¿Len?- Me reconoció. Era mi _padre_.

- ¡Deben detenerse, AHORA!

* * *

Bieeen, duré casi una semana sin inspiración y esta wea se me vino a la mente casi que por instinto XD Ojalá les haya gustado este cap! Esperen el próximo!

_**Reviews~?**_


	5. Creencias

Buenaaaaas a todos!

Lamento haberte tardado ;w;! este capitulo creo que es el que mas me ha gustado escribir nwn!

Asdasdd! N-nos los sigo molestando! Disfrunten!

Dedicado a mis mas fieles lectores **toofh9** y **blanca luna**

**

* * *

**

Todos me miraban fijamente. Me asusté.

… pero no retrocedí.

- ¿Quién eres? – mi padre se agachó, viéndome.

- Tu hijo.

El se levantó, y se rió.

Los de seguridad me levantaron, no dejándome ir a ningún lado.

- Mi único hijo tiene solo dos años, es totalmente imposible.- sonrió.

- Y Se llama Len, ¿cierto? – Fruncí el ceño, intentando convencerlo.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Y Tiene una hermana gemela, se llama Rin, ¿no?-

- ¡Donde conseguiste toda esa información?

- ¡Soy tu hijo, créeme!

- Saquen a este niño de aquí.- Ordenó a los guardias que me echaran.

Yo intenté luchar.

- ¡Por favor! ¡La humanidad acabará si continúas! ¡Padre, vengo del futuro! ¡Mi hermana murió por mi culpa, es una promesa que debo cumplir!

- Alto.- Los guardias se detuvieron al oír la orden de mi padre.

Me tiraron al suelo. Yo levanté mi cabeza para verlo.

- Prueba que realmente vienes del futuro.-

- Vengo del 2084, Padre…- Lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Año 2084? – Se rió en mi cara.- Y Supongo que existen autos voladores y todo eso ¿A que si?- Siguió riendo.

Ya no lo soporté.

Que tomara tu muerte como una broma no me gustó mucho.

Lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa, bastante molesto.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – Le grité.- ¡Tú morirás junto a mi madre cuando cumpla siete años! ¡Y Rin morirá también y quedaré solo yo! ¡SI NO LO CAMBIO TODO NO HABRÁ MANERA DE TENER MAS HUMANOS EN LA TIERRA!

El me miró confundido.

- ¡Ya suéltame niño!

- ¡Vine en una máquina del tiempo que TU mismo inventaste!

- ¿Máquina del tiempo? – Retrocedió, recordando.

Yo lo seguí.

- Hablas… ¿De ésta? – Destapó aquella máquina.

- Se veía más vieja, pero si, es ésa.

El, confundido, comenzó finalmente a creerme poco a poco.

- Pero… Ni siquiera funciona.

- No todavía. Pero lo hará, padre.- Lo miré.- ¡¿Que el verme no te es suficiente? ¡Mira al bebé! ¡Mírame a mí! Padre, ¡Debes creerme!

Se agachó para verme mejor.

Y Ciertamente, era un hecho indiscutible.

Como había dicho mi madre anteriormente, era la viva imagen de mi padre.

- ¿Quieres mas pruebas? – Fruncí el ceño.- Recuerdo que todas las noches, ibas con nosotros, y nos cantabas.

- ¿Qué canción?-

Me puse mis viejos audífonos que me dio mi padre años atrás.

Una canción que él mismo compuso.

_**En una ciudad envuelta de oscuridad**_

_**La luz de la luna ya no nos alcanzará**_

_**Si nos vamos, no podremos volver**_

_**Así que hay que elegir con cuidado el camino aquí…**_

Finalmente, al oírme cantar, pudo creerme.

- No es posible…- Retrocedió, un tanto espantado.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Y Tu hermana donde...?

- Muerta, al igual que ustedes…-

Mi padre entró en shock.

- Recuérdame el año del que vienes..

- Del año 2084.

- Doce años…- Repitió consternado.- Es cierto entonces. –Se rió, poniendo su mano en mi cabeza y desordenándome el cabello.- Si eres mi Len…

Me sentí aliviado.

- Ahora ¿si me crees? .- Lo miré, aguardando.

El me abrazó con fuerza.

Y Yo… Sonreí.

- Estás enorme…- Estaba llorando, lo oía.

- Papá, debes detenerte.- Me separé de él y lo miré serio.- Los androides no pueden existir.

Varios hombres se me acercaron.

Me apartaron de mi padre.

- Yamamoto, ¡vas a escuchar a un mendigo niño que solo quiere arruinar la compañía diciendo que viene del futuro?

Fruncí el ceño, bastante mosqueado.

- Este "mendigo" es mi hijo. Y La familia es primero que todo.- le contestó, mientras tomaba mi muñeca.- Yo creo en mi hijo.

- ¡Es en serio! .- me aparté de mi padre y comencé a explicarles dicho asunto.- ¡Los androides abarcaran por completo la zona, sembrando terror en todos nosotros!

- Bueno, "viajero del tiempo" Pruébalo.

Dudé por un instante.

- Padre, la máquina ¿Funciona? – Volteé.

- No lo sé…- Tocó con cuidado aquél metálico objeto y me miró.- Debo probarlo.

- Hazlo ahora.- Dicté.- Debes ver. Todos deben ver.

- Sólo espero que funcione.

Activó la máquina.

… Funcionó.

_**12 de Agosto del año 2084, 6:15 de la tarde.**_

Avanzamos lo suficiente para verte viva.

… Lloré, no pudiéndolo evitar.

Detuvimos la máquina cuando divisé a los androides.

- ¿Y Toda la gente?

- Cállese y observe, señor congresista.- Le dije, mirando todos tus movimientos.

Te observé abrazándome. Lloré todavía más.

Recordar esos hermosos momentos, contigo, me dolía.

Mi padre sonrió.

- Es hermosa.- Sonrió. Sabía obviamente que eras tú.- ¿Es tu novia? –Me bromeó.

- _Pues básicamente lo era…_ -Susurré.

-¿Ah?

- Nada.- Estuvo cerca.

Seguí analizando la escena.

Allí.

Justo allí, los androides habían roto la puerta.

Yo te había empujado a un escondite y los estaba enfrentando.

De ahí provino mi cicatriz del vientre, lo recuerdo.

Mi padre volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Y Qué fue respecto a ella?

- Un último deseo, eso fue...- Susurré eso último.

Todos vieron como los androides asesinaban a las pocas personas que quedaban en el lugar.

Sonreí. Prepotente.

- Y bien, señor congresista… - Lo observé.- Ya vio que solo yo sobreviviré a esta gran masacre mundial, y el estar vivo es una prueba más que suficiente.

Estaba más que sorprendido.

- Pero, ni siquiera tenían cerebros funcionales como microchips…

- No se necesita cerebro para matar e forma brutalmente seca, congresista.

_Si yo lo he de saber, por dios._

Reí en forma seca.

-¿Me hará caso entonces? – Alcé una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

- Pues dependiendo de las ganancias, lo haremos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Algo nos devolvió al pasado.

Y no sé cómo.

* * *

- Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

- ¿Gracias? Eres mi hijo. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a tu tiempo con tanto peligro suelto.

Sonreí.

Pero no era totalmente feliz… faltabas tú.

- Pero… Yo no soy de esta época.

- Sigues siendo nuestro hijo.- Sonrió mi padre y yo le imité.

- ¿Puedes vigilarlos? .- hizo alusión a nosotros en la cuna.

- Puedo cuidarme solo, mamá, ¿Ves? – le bromeé. Mi madre entendió el chiste y rió también.

- Descansa.- Besó mi frente y junto a mi padre salieron de la habitación.

Yo me quedé mirando al techo, pensativo.

Suspiré.

-Rin… Como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.- Volteé a ver la cuna, donde estabas como una bebé. Sonreí.

Saqué de mi camisa el relicario que yacía colgado en mi cuello.

Traía una foto mía, y otra tuya.

Me agaché.

- Te amo, ¿Sabías eso? – Sonreí, viendo como gateabas sobre mí, reí.

Sentí una fría respiración en mi cuello, me espanté.

Cuando volteé, sentí unos labios contra los míos.

…. _Un beso._

- _Yo también te amo, Len…-_ Esa voz, esa imagen, era tuya.

Perplejo, vi tu persona.

… Un fantasma.

Tú sonreíste, y te desvaneciste.

- ¡No, Alto! .- Intenté tomar tu mano, pero fue en vano.

Una lágrima rozó mi mejilla.

_- … Rin…_

_

* * *

_

Ojalá les haya gustadoooo ;w;! esperen el 6to la otra semana!

_**Reviews?**_


	6. Utopía

_L-Lo siento, lo siento! –se golpea a si misma.-_

_Estuve demasiado ocupada estos dos meses u_u … Mi evento científico y adsdasd Otras weas, pero sha estoy mejor :3_

_Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAP n3n! disfruten_

* * *

Bajé lo más rápido que pude. Confundido, miré hacia la cocina.

Los vi. Mi madre y mi padre… Entonces, ¿No lo soñé?

- Buen día, pequeño. –Sonrió mi madre. Le devolví la sonrisa y volteé hacia mi padre, quien leía el periódico. Alcancé a ver el encabezado.

"_**Motín de la compañía Android Inc., Robots renegados."**_

Abrí como platos mis celestes ojos. Ya había comenzado aquello que temía tanto, y que advertí un centenal de veces a los demás, quienes por cierto, no me tomaron en cuenta.

- ¿Qué te parece, querida? Al parecer hubo una mala programación del chip. –Comentó mi padre, no muy sorprendido. ¿Y Por qué habría de estarlo? Después de todo ése era su trabajo.

_**Palidez.**_

-¿Len, qué tienes? –

-¿Hijo, ¿Estás bien? – Mi padre soltó el periódico al verme tan pálido como la nieve.

_**Mareo.**_

Corrí fuera de la casa, no sin antes dejarte una nota postrada en la cuna.

Corrí lo más veloz que mi cuerpo podía permitirme. Sin embargo le exigía más, mucho, mucho más. Llegué a la compañía de mi padre, a la que finalmente me dejaron entrar sin problemas.

Irrumpí sin aviso propuesto a la sala de conferencias de la compañía. Los mayores me miraban como un insecto, como si fuera cualquier otra basura.

- Por última vez, ¡Deténganse! –Grité. - Yo se los dije anteriormente, y acerté. ¡Tuvieron un error con el sistema central no es así? –

- Niño, necesitas ayuda. –Una señorita me miró, preocupada mientras mandaba a llamar a los de seguridad nuevamente. Creía que estaba loco.

Pero yo no estoy loco… En lo absoluto.

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Deben detener el curso de la investigación, ¿Les gustaría a caso ser brutalmente asesinados por ellos? Créanme, ¡es cierto todo!-

-Ellos, ¿Los robots? –Me preguntó aquella mujer. El jefe de la corporación interrumpió, no dándome la palabra.

-Los androides están corregidos y funcionando, no hay ningún error.

- ¡A Caso lo que le mostré aquella vez fue mentira? –Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa, regañándole por el atrevimiento de contradecirme.

No lo hacía por mis padres, mucho menos por la demás humanidad, ni siquiera por mí.

_Todo era por ti, por volver a ver tu sonrisa junto a mí._

-¡Suéltame mocoso, me lastimas! –Me tiró al suelo, yo me golpeé la cabeza contra el escritorio del jefe, por lo que me quedé quieto unos minutos. –Damas y caballeros, este jovencito sólo tiene algún trauma, se reanuda la sesión.

-¡Escúcheme! Se lo dije. 2084, robots renegados. Es el año 2072, hay ya androides con mal funcionamiento rondando por las calles, y no faltará mucho para que colapsen y comiencen a matar por ahí. –

-¡Suficiente, seguridad! –Me espanté. Retrocedí un poco, y más y más, hasta que una chica tomó mi mano sin previo aviso y me arrastró. La seguí sin querer alguna explicación.

No sabía qué ocurría. Pero saltamos por la ventana y aún después de eso seguíamos corriendo más y más. Ambos nos escondimos en un callejón.

Yo respiré de forma agitada, tendido totalmente en el sucio suelo. Ni yo corro tan rápido.

-Gracias por ayudarme allá. –Sonreí. –Haz de creer que soy un tonto.

-No, al contrario, te creo. Y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte si me lo permites. –

Parpadeé, incrédulo.

¿Ella quería ayudarme?

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunté. –

-Solo diré que alguien que te aprecia mucho me envió para ayudarte. –Sonrió, quitándose la capa y el sombrero que cubría su rostro. –

Tenía ojos azules, y una cabellera aguamarina que recogía en dos coletas.

-Me ayudarás, ¿De verdad? –

-Por supuesto que si. –Afirmó. – Esa persona envió esto para ti. –

En mis manos depositó un desgastado relicario. Saqué el que yo traía en mi cuello, y era el mismo.

… _Era el tuyo._

-¿Rin te envió? –Pregunté de nuevo, sin creerlo. Ella obvió mi pregunta. –

-Ven. –Sin darme cuenta, había un ascensor esperando por mí. Junto a ella había otra mujer, aunque ésta era mucho más baja que yo, y se encontraba totalmente cubierta. Solo divisé sus uñas, las cuales estaban pintadas de un color amarillo.

Ella me abrazó sin razón aparente.

Sin querer percibí su aroma; naranjas.

Una lágrima viajó por mi mejilla, estaba seguro de que eras tú.

La chica me empujó al ascensor, el cual se cerró y subió rápidamente.

-_Nos veremos con más calma Len, te lo prometo._ –

* * *

_Y Qué tal? Les gustó~? X3_

_Espero que si. Asdd, próximo capitulo pronto, lo prometo!_

_Los quiero~!_

_**Reviews~?**_


End file.
